The Refugee Knights
by Shadow Ranger
Summary: A decade ago the wizard Merklynn cast a spell that would bring disaster to the planet Prysmos. And from the ruins of that once happy and prosperous world, Merklynn fashioned a new society based around magic. Now it appears that his idea had unforeseen consequences and Prysmois may be doomed. The only solution: travel to a new home called Earth and conquer it.


Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers, Visionaries, Justice League or Doctor Who. They all belong to their respective copyright owners. This is a fan work and no profit is being made from it.  
Author's Note: I have long held the belief that the transition between the Age of Technology and the Age of Magic was far too smooth to be natural. If your were to suddenly stop machines working just think of the mess it would cause. Look at what happens if you cut the power keeping planes in the air or nuclear power stations from overheating. And in the end my only explanation other than it being a kids show, was that somebody had either made the process easier than it should have been or it had been an absolute disaster and somebody had managed to hid it from those that survived. I chose the latter.

**Regrets**

On the First Day, the wizard Merklynn looked upon his world with sadness. For though the people of Prysmos were happy in their lives, he felt that they were missing the connection they had once felt to their world. Their reliance on technology had robbed them of their connection to magic... and their reliance upon him.

And so Merklynn bravely decided that he would be the one to guide the planet out of the grasp of science and return them to the embrace of magic. And with a heavy heart he accepted that doing so would rob his people of their happiness, their comfort and even their lives. But it was a price he believed that they needed to pay. It was a price he had decided they would pay whether they wanted to or not.

With others at his side, Merklynn unleashed the power that had remained untapped for so long, reaching out to the three suns that surrounded Prysmos and shifted their alignment. The resulting disruption caused by the solar flares and magnetic storms struck the planet, ending the Age of Technology and heralding the Age of Magic.

It was not an easy transition. For a planet that was so reliant on technology there was no way that simply pressing the off switch could be considered a safe option. There were machines that needed to be shutdown slowly to minimise the danger. There were ships in the air that without power could only plummet from the sky. In the hours that followed the magnetic storm, Prysmos was plunged into chaos as the Age of Magic was born from the flames and the deaths of the planet's people.

In years to come Merklynn would cast a second spell that would strip away the worst of the horrors his people had endured. He removed the knowledge of the nuclear explosions that had taken so many lives, the airships that had crashed down onto the surface and the months of famine and disease that followed. Instead he had them believe that the transition had been a simple matter resolved within weeks and that the people had embraced the change with bravery and determination.

He hid the deaths, disguised the carnage and removed those that would say otherwise. He established the cities that were to be the homes of the survivors and even helped with the beginnings of simple farmsteads. And through it all he clouded the minds of his people so they would not think to comment on how quickly the ruined technology had been cleared away without the aid of machines.

He selected leaders for his people to gather behind, arranging a war between the most powerful of his chosen to distract from what they had lost. Fighting, combat and war allowed the knowledge of the past to disappear and the lie he had created to become rooted in their society. Of all the things he had come to regret, the manipulations of those that would become his Darkling Lords would weigh heavily upon him. But it had been necessary for there to be an enemy to be held at bay and the only way to avoid the calamity that peace could bring was to make certain that one side at least would never stop until they had conquered the other.

It was only when he was certain that some of his people would survive that Merklynn approached the survivors with his offer, to share his magic with them in return for their occasional service. He devised a test that would reveal the strongest, the wisest and the ones most in touch with the magic he would gift them. They would become his agents in the new world, his Visionaries. He manipulated events leading to the rising of the Spectral Knights and the Darkling Lords, pitting them against each other and forcing them to return to beg for his assistance. And he watched in pride as the society he had envisioned grew and adapted to their new situation, safe in the knowledge that his goal had been reached: they needed him.

It was not until a decade after he had cast the spell that Merklynn became aware of his miscalculation. The three suns of Prysmos had not realigned in the way he had intended. They continued to shift position, fighting with each other and against his spell. The disruptions they caused were growing more and more difficult to hide from his people. There was no way to stop the suns from unleashing another solar flare that he feared would devastate Prysmos. And even if such a feat were possible, it seemed that a decade of casting spells to hide the truth and control the minds of his people had weakened his magic.

There was only one option left, one hope for survival. He would have to find his people a new home on a new world where he could guide them in the rebuilding of their lives. For they needed him more than anything. He had made certain of that with his machinations. He was their saviour, their benevolent guardian. He was the master that watched with pride as they unknowingly fulfilled his wishes. And he would see to it that they survived to continue to need him because without their need he was nothing.

The problem was to choose a new home that would be suitable. There were many possibilities, some worlds where magic was a dominant force and others where science was prized above all else. He studied the possibilities and consulted with his fellow wizards before finally selecting a replacement planet.

It was from what he could tell, a world with limited magic and a young population that had yet to unlock many of the secrets that science possessed. It was not the perfect planet for his purposes but displacing the humans that lived there would be a simple matter. And then he would reshape the world to suit his people. He would even consider allowing some of the natives to remain, once he wove a spell to make certain that they never remembered what had gone before.

For the sake of all of Prysmos and because he did not wish to admit that he had been wrong to embark upon his ill-judged scheme, it was time for Merklynn to gather those he could trust to see his plan through, his Visionaries. And together they would build a new home on the little planet Earth.

**End of Part**


End file.
